


A little Bit of Pain

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Bottom Izuki, Choking, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Half Somnophilia, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Master Moriyama, Master/Slave, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passing Out, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Sex Slave AU, Slave Izuki, Spanking, Talks of Breeding, Top Moriyama, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know how many days he's been already trapped in here, every sense of time gone by now.</p><p>Usually he's being spared after Moriyama gets a taste of him, but lately he doesn't even let Izuki leave the room anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Bit of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT #1:** "Prompt: Izuki being brutally fucked by Moriyama please? With spanking, gags, handcuffs, cock rings, choking, humiliation, dirty talk, super rough sex and everything filthy?"  
>  **PROMPT #2:** "Prompt: yandere! Moriyama who's so fucking possessive over Izuki, please?"
> 
> That was actual a real challenge, so I hope you like the result. I made a Sex Slave AU out of this because I actually like it, maybe write even more with this AU.
> 
> Thank you and have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please send your prompts from now on to the link below. If you keep sending them to my main url "just because the wskprompts ask box is closed", then it might happen that I'll be so mean and simply delete your prompt (the box is closed for a reason, dudes).**

He doesn't know how many days he's been already trapped in here, every sense of time gone by now.

Usually he's being spared after Moriyama gets a taste of him, but lately he doesn't even let Izuki leave the room anymore.

Of course his life is supposes to look like this, that's what a sex slave is there for, but even he needs his rest, needs to sleep in a comfortable position instead of being cuffed stark naked to the bed.

He hears the door open and knows it's Moriyama standing there, watching his bared ass hanging in the air and shaking in anticipation, waiting for Moriyama to claim it.

"Hey, babe, sorry for making you wait," he says, his voice soft and steady as he strokes one of the swollen ass cheeks, listens to the sweet hiss of pain leaving Izuki's lips before reaching out and slapping him hard, the sound almost as loud as Izuki's scream.

The boy's cock is shaking, begging for release, but the ring around his shaft makes it impossible to do so as it's clamping painfully around him and refusing to let even a single droplet out.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you need, slut, give you my fat cock and shove it into your used fuckhole," Moriyama laughs and pulls his sex out, already hard and wet as he nudges against Izuki's asshole, and without using any lube, thrusts inside.

Izuki is still loose from earlier, but it hurts nevertheless as the male immediately sets a rough pace, pounds his little hole violently.

He lets out gasps and mewls of pain, but he'd lie if he said he didn't like it, if he said that Moriyama was raping him all the time.

Because the truth is that at one point Izuki began to love the way Moriyama uses him during sex, loves being used like a simple hole he can fuck into. It makes him hot and tight, thinking that as soon as Moriyama sees him, he can't control himself anymore, can't help but fuck into Izuki until both of them are passed out.

"You love it, don't you?" the male asks as he listens to his slave's needy moans. "Fucking whore, just want to be raped like this—"

He spanks him again, watches the skin turn even darker with bruises, watches the ass cheeks jiggle back in place excitedly. 

"You're sick, you know that, Izuki?" Moriyama says and then reaches over with one hand, clasps his fingers around Izuki's throat and squeezes hard once.

The air gets pumped out of the boy as he presses his face into the mattress and lets himself be pounded into roughly. 

"Master—" he chokes out, Moriyama's hand making it almost impossible to breathe. "Fu—ck me more please—"

The male grins, those words giving him goose bumps, and he pounds even harder into his slave, makes his hole all sore and red as he fucks into him.

"Now look at that, my sex slave is a big whore, wants to be fucked the whole time," Moriyama breathes, smile big as he presses his chest to Izuki's back, hand tightening around the boy's throat as he slips even deeper in his new position. "You're mine, you hear me? Mine—"

Izuki can only let out strangled mewls, can only be held by Moriyama without moving even one of his limbs. But he agrees, he only belongs to Moriyama; every part, patch of skin and every moan leaving his lips is Moriyama's and his alone.

The bed is creaking with their movements, chains rattling and skin slapping as Moriyama keeps pounding, keeps filling his slave up to the brim and further.

"No one else's gonna touch you, you belong to me, whore, to me," he grunts and bites into Izuki's shoulder, makes it bruise and bleed and the boy scream out in lust.

Izuki feels his sight flicker, feels it getting darker and blurry as Moriyama tightens his grip around his slave's throat and pounds harder, so much that it now actually hurts, every rub and stroke to Izuki's insides like an electric shock or cut of a knife.

Still, the boy feels his belly burn with lust, feels his muscles ache with arousal before Moriyama whispers one last time into his ear.

"Now take my cum, bitch, get round and fat and give me your babies until I fill you up with another one, gonna stay fat for the rest of your life—"

He comes with a loud grunt, grips Izuki's hip with one hand while the other chokes the boy's throat as he spurts his sperm into the used hole, now red and swollen and gaping as he pulls out, watches his milk gush out of the fat hole down Izuki's legs, makes them all sticky and white.

But the boy doesn't care about that right now. He's still whimpering, the ring around his cock still gagging him, still holding his cum inside and not letting it out.

"Don't worry, babe, gonna make you come good," Moriyama says and pulls the cock ring off, in that moment shoving his fist into Izuki's asshole and pumping inside, watches how his little slave gushes all over the sheets in long mewls. 

But Izuki doesn't stop. With ever thrust of Moriyama's fist into his hole, his cock keeps spitting, head puffy and red and drooling, another drop coming out as his master pushes back inside. 

Izuki is only a mess now, doesn't speak, doesn't scream. There are only quite whimpers and squelching sounds with the movements of Moriyama's fist.

He pushes inside up to his wrist and further, reaches around and grabs Izuki's spent cock to pump him one last time thoroughly, the movements of his hand in sync with his fist.

"Sweet fuckhole, you just love to be filled, don't you?" he murmurs with a content smile on his face, watches how Izuki's cock slowly grows soft again and his eyes fall closed.

But Moriyama doesn't stop fucking his slave's hole until the boy comes three more times.

Izuki wakes up later with Moriyama fucking both his cock and hand into his gaping hole.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
>  **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
